


Living The Lie

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Liam!'otherwoman', M/M, Slash, Zayn!'boss', forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's a popstar, Zayn's the founder of his record label, who he's been meeting in a hotel room one weekend a month...Not a situation I'd want to be in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living The Lie

  
2nd weekend in January -

Liam Payne barely made it into the hotel room on Friday night before Zayn Malik pulled him into his embrace. They looked tenderly into each other's eyes for a few moments until they could wait no longer. Their kisses were soft and sweet and the love they had for each other overwhelmed them both. Zayn was the CEO of a highly successful record company. Liam was a wildly popular singer signed to Zayn's label. They had been meeting one weekend a month for the past 6 months or so. They had started out as business associates, then friends, but after about 4 years, the friendship had taken a turn. Liam had told Zayn he was secretly gay, but Zayn didn't think he was gay. It was just Liam he wanted. It had started out as a very intense physical relationship, but a few months in it turned into an emotional involvement that neither of them could fight against. They were deeply in love with each other.

 

2nd weekend in February -

when Zayn knocked on the hotel room door, Liam answered, stepping back to let his lover in. Their kisses were rushed and desperate. The time they'd spent apart was getting harder and harder with each month that passed.

 

2nd weekend in March -

Zayn opened the door, Liam stepped in and they barely made it to the bed before they were naked and making love to one another as if it were their last moment on earth.

 

2nd weekend in April -

They didn't see the outside of the hotel room for two days, and didn't even bother to dress except when they'd called for room service.

 

2nd weekend in May -

Liam hadn't returned Zayn's calls the week before. It wasn't like him to let 3 calls in an hour go straight to voicemail. When Liam got to the hotel he was unusually quiet. They didn't touch, not even a kiss until Saturday morning. When Zayn pressed him for an answer as to what was the matter with him, Liam said he was stressed from recording. Clearly that was just an excuse.

 

2nd weekend in June -

Liam didn't show up. He called Friday night and said he was sick and didn't want to spend the weekend vomiting and getting Zayn sick. Zayn was understanding, but hurt, he thought maybe it was just another one of Liam's excuses.

 

2nd weekend in July -

"We can't keep doing this. We have to stop." Liam said, out of nowhere, as Zayn ran his tongue in little circles around his bellybutton.

"Sure, Liam, when hell freezes over." Zayn replied, dipping his head back down to kiss a trail down Liam's stomach.

"I'm serious. We have to end this." Liam wasn't giving up. As difficult as it was, he pushed Zayn backwards on the bed and stood up. He walked over to the windows and looked out over the North Atlantic. The trees were whipping about in the wind that was as cold as Liam's heart felt at this moment. As much as he loved Zayn, he knew he needed to give him up.

"What are you on about, Liam? Come back to bed...we've only got two days, don't waste one by talking nonsense." Zayn said, running his hands through his hair. What was wrong with him?

"I can't keep doing this Zayn."

"Why not? I know we don't get to see each other as often as we'd like, but this is working, isn't it?" Zayn didn't understand why all of a sudden Liam was so upset.

"I can't keep living this lie, Zayn."

"You're not the one living the lie, Liam. You're not the one that's the CEO of a major record label, with a wife and 2 kids." Zayn left the bed and stood behind Liam, his hands on Liam's shoulders.

"But, I am living a lie, Zayn. How many interviews do I have to do, where they ask me if I have a girlfriend. I'm gay, now, Zayn! I'm an insanely popular pop star, who can't come out! Jessica called me the other day. She said she wanted to give me a heads up that PR is going to suggest to you that I get a beard." Liam felt Zayn tense behind him.

"Why would they want you to do that?" Zayn asked.

"Because I'm still single. Zayn, I haven't gone on a date since Danielle broke up with me. You know, right before this started. The internet is full of speculation right now, that I'm gay." Liam turned around and took Zayn into his arms. Zayn rested his head on Liam's shoulder and sighed.

"Jessica said that because my audience is still predominently young females, I shouldn't come out. They think it will kill my career."

"No it won't, it will just prove that you're a real person, not just some plastic doll that sings." But Zayn's heart was heavy as he realized Jessica was probably right.

"And then there's your wife, Zayn. I don't particularly enjoy being the 'other woman'" Liam said as he felt Zayn chuckle against his chest.

"It's worth it, though, isn't it?" Zayn asked as he stroked Liam's face with his fingers and kissed him, their scruffy faces brushing against one another. Liam broke away from Zayn and went to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling the sheet over his lap.

"It would be if we spent more time together. If we could do more than spend two days in a hotel room fucking." Liam complained.

"We get a weekend a month...Hey, it's not just fucking..." Zayn started, but didn't get to finish.

"Woohoo Zayn, we see each other a whole 24 days out of 365! And I refuse to include the days we have meetings, cause sitting in a board room or at a table in a restaurant with you and 7 other people doesn't count. And really, it is just fucking. Do we ever get to do anything else? NO!" Liam's head was pounding and his heart ached.

"I'm sorry, babe, I'll try to get another weekend...I'll tell Perrie I've joined a golf club in Edinburgh, we'll go there, too. Liam, if you're so worried about people finding out about us, we really can't do anything else. We can't be seen in public, now can we?" Zayn asked.

"I hate this. She's bound to figure it out, Zayn. You have been making love to her, like I suggested, yes?" Liam asked. Zayn frowned and turned away from his lover.

"Oh my God, Zayn. How long has it been?" Liam asked, dreading the answer.

"A few months." Zayn sadly admitted.

"Dammit!"

"She just doesn't do anything for me, anymore. Not since I found out how much I enjoy this..." Zayn sat down, his hand sliding under the sheet and into Liam's lap. He unerringly found what he was looking for and it was still half hard. Zayn began to stroke it slowly.

"Stop it, Zayn! I'm not a piece of meat."

"I know that! I'm sorry, Liam. It's just that I don't want to lose you..." Zayn said sadly, resting his head on Liam's shoulder. Liam put his arm around Zayn and held him tightly to his side.

"She's going to suspect that you're having an affair...or at least that you're gay or something." Liam said.

"She really doesn't pay that much attention to me, Liam." Zayn said, sadly. Although it was nice that she didn't ask for any details of his whereabouts these days.

"Really? Well, that's good, I guess." Liam said as he became distracted by Zayn's chest.

"Liam, stay with me. I promise, I'll make love to her again." Zayn thought it sounded off promising his boyfriend he'd cheat on him with his own wife, but if that's what it would take...

"Alright, Zayn. I love you." Liam said as he leaned towards Zayn, kissing him softly.

"I love you, too, Liam" Zayn replied, turning their kisses deep and meaningful.

 

2nd weekend in August -

"I'm sorry, Liam." Zayn said as soon as Liam walked in the room on Friday night.

"I am too, Zayn. I'm sorry I let them talk me into this ridiculous relationship." Liam replied. He was angry, he knew it wasn't all Zayn's fault, but it was just easier to blame him.

"She isn't so bad, though, is she?"

"No, Zayn. Taylor Swift is a really wonderful woman. I can't wait to hear the song she'll write about me when this is over." Liam replied sarcastically.

"You know she can't, though, Liam, don't you?" Zayn asked, upset at his lover's anger.

"Oh that's right, it's in her contract that the true details of this arrangement are confidential. We're just lucky her popularity has been waning and she needed the attention. She's getting it alright. Paps are following us everywhere, Zayn. I just hate this!" Liam rambled for a few moments, Zayn pulling him into his arms and comforting him.

"I know, love. But at least you don't have to make love to her, now do you?" Zayn asked quietly, thinking about his own sad situation.

"This is true. The few kisses we've shared in public haven't been too awful. And, you're right, she is a really lovely lady." Liam had to admit.

"I'm glad she agreed to this, the other candidates would have driven you crazy." Zayn added.

"And who were they?" Liam asked. No one would tell him who else they had contacted.

"Paris Hilton and Jenni J-Woww Farley." Zayn answered with a knowing look.

"Oh God no!" Liam laughed. That would have been horrible.

"Who knows what kind of diseases you could catch by just kissing those two." Zayn added as they fell onto the bed in each other's arms.

 

2nd weekend in September -

Their lovemaking was desperate and needy this weekend. They wouldn't be able to meet in October. Liam's touring schedule was becoming quite hectic. Even though Liam hated to spend the entire weekend in bed he couldn't bear to be apart from Zayn for even as long as it took to sign for the room service tray. Long after Zayn fell asleep at night, Liam laid awake staring at Zayn's face in the moonlight that filtered through the blinds. He lightly ran his hand down the side of Zayn's face and committed everything to his memory. He would need this calm and quiet in his life in the next two months while he was traipsing around the U.S., now that they had discovered him. Dating Taylor Swift had done more for him than just distract his U.K. fans from his lack of a woman in his life. The world was an open invitation to him now, and he and the record label were using this opportunity for all they could.

 

2nd weekend in October -

Zayn spent the weekend with his wife and children in Paris. It was beautiful this time of year. His separation from Liam was making him unusually attentive to his wife. Unfortunately, he even enjoyed their time together in the world's most romantic city. He wished he'd taken her somewhere a little less picturesque. Even though he was still madly in love with Liam, he was beginning to remember why he had been drawn to Perrie in the first place.

Liam spent the weekend on a tour bus travelling from Chicago to Las Vegas. He was not exactly enjoying himself. Taylor had joined him on a break from her tour. Liam had to admit that even though he was still madly in love with Zayn, Taylor was actually very good company. He admired her as a musician and songwriter, and they spent hours talking that weekend.

 

2nd weekend in November -

Liam waited impatiently in the hotel room, growing more miserable with each passing moment. He wasn't sure what to tell Zayn. He had no idea how to go about ending what should have ended months ago. It had been a mistake from the beginning. He'd been so confused. His sexuality had always been an abstract concept. He'd resigned himself to the fact that his love for Zayn had defined him as gay. But, he realized after all this time that part of his attraction to Zayn was gratitude for what Zayn had done for him. He'd been a street musician, playing his guitar and singing on the street one minute and a platinum album artist the next. The more time he spent with Taylor, the more he realized he wasn't gay, it was just Zayn that he wanted at the time. And now he wanted Taylor.

Zayn walked slowly across the lobby towards the elevators. He knew this was the last time he would be making this walk, and was miserable about what he was going to have to do. How was he going to tell Liam that he'd fallen back into love with Perrie? He figured out that part of his attraction to Liam was gratitude. Liam had put him back on top of his game. Liam didn't even know that the label had been headed for bankruptcy before Zayn had found him. Zayn knew that Perrie had stood behind him through all of his struggles and triumphs and he owed it to her to be the faithful husband he was when they first had married.

Liam opened the door and stepped back. Zayn didn't have his suitcase with him. Liam hadn't brought one either. Zayn looked at the luggage stand and then turned to face Liam. When their eyes met they both knew. Tears came to Liam's eyes as he walked across the room to face Zayn. Zayn pulled Liam into his arms and the tears he'd been holding back slipped down his cheeks and onto Liam's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Liam said, as he began to cry.

"I am too." Zayn replied. They stood together in the middle of the room that had held such joy and happiness for them for many months. But they both knew that all good things come to an end. Wordlessly they kissed each other sweetly, full of all the emotion that they had for one another. Zayn broke away first and running his fingers down the side of Liam's tear stained cheek, he passed Liam and walked out of the door forever.


End file.
